1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment apparatus such as forceps or a manipulator which is configured to be inserted into the body cavity of a patient to treat a morbid section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-142513 discloses a high-frequency treatment apparatus which is configured to grip a morbid section with high-frequency electrodes to treat the morbid section. This high-frequency treatment apparatus includes an insertion section configured to be inserted into a body cavity, and an operation section provided to a proximal direction side of the insertion section. The insertion section includes a distal treatment section provided with high-frequency electrodes, and a flexible tube section which is provided to the proximal direction side of the distal treatment section and extends in longitudinal directions. When rotating the distal treatment section, the operator rotates the operation section to transfer rotational torque to the distal treatment section via a conductive line serving as a rotating operation transfer member extending through the flexible tube section. With this operation, the distal treatment section rotates to directions around an axis relative to the flexible tube section.